


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Lucifer (TV) Fusion, Angels vs. Demons, Demons, Dom Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Fallen Angels, Heaven vs Hell, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)-centric, M/M, Parent Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Past Joowon, Police Procedural, Sad Im Changkyun | I.M, Sub Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**3:20 AM**

He'd gotten bored okay?

Just sitting in hell and torturing lost souls can get old and boring sometimes.

So that's why he's gone to Seoul.For some excitement,and hopefully a lay or two.

Some sex wouldn't hurt. 


End file.
